Life Is Hard, Love Is Harder
by Jiru Oruden
Summary: SayaHagi Basically I'm writing what I think shouldwill happen after series ends. Contains spoilers if you haven't finished. UPDATED: CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! Finally God...
1. Only In Your Dreams

**DISCLAIMER**:I Don't Own ANY of the Blood+ Characters and related stuffs. So There.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: If you like this let me know, It's my first Fanfic and I just want to know, I don't suck.I'm writing more, but If you don't like it I won't post more. I know I didn't Give you much to start with, so maybe I'll post the second chapter too…. I don't know. So enough of that, Enjoy!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed into her pillow sobbing. "NO! NO! NO!!!!!!! AHH!!!!! HAGI!!!!!" Her face was soaking in tears and she had her face in her pillow.

"Shouldn't we try to comfort her or something?" Kai asked David and the others outside Saya's door.

"She needs time to grieve. We should let her grieve for a while." David replied.

"But we don't even know if Hagi's dead. For all we know he survived, she could be grieving for nothing." Kai tried.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" They heard from Saya's door.

David, Lewis, and Julia just looked at Kai, the look that they gave him said everything they didn't want to. _He was wounded, a balcony fell on him, and they bombed the place. There's no way he survived._ Kai knew these things, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"HAGI!!!!!!" Saya screamed from inside her room.

Soon it was quiet. Saya probably fell asleep, as her time of sleep lingered near.

"Do you think she loved him too?" Kai asked Julia in the kitchen of the Omoro.

"I think she loved him without knowing she did. Until he told her he loved her, I don't think she even realized how much gratitude, respect and love she felt for him." She replied as if it was commonplace.

"Oh."

Two weeks later Saya and all the others were living their life pretty normally. The night of the party, Kai reluctantly took Saya to her tomb to sleep for 30 years. It was unbelievable to Kai that Saya would wake up and still look 16, when he would be, and look like, a 48 year old man. He wondered what would happen in that period of time, and how his and Saya's nieces would grow up.

Saya was sleeping, not soundly, for she was dreaming, dreaming of Hagi.

"_I wanted to see your smile…Once more like when we first met. I have been serving you and was glad to return to you, even if I had to give everything up. When I first awakened after becoming a Chevalier, the first things you showed me were your tears. And, driven by rage, you chose to take up arms and fight. However… When I found you in Okinawa, you were wrapped in happiness. There was the smile that even I could not give you, even if I had wished for it." Hagi paused in his speech and turned to Kai. _

"_It was you and your family, Kai, that gave that smile to her." He paused again and turned back to Saya. "Saya… As your Chevalier, I have been living according to your wishes. But now…" He said walking over and kneeling in front of her. "I must go against your wishes, just this once." _

_He grabbed her sword and took it from her hands, as she stared at him in wonder and sorrow, not resisting in the slightest as he took her weapon from her. _

"_Live." He said. One word that made her look up into his eyes to see the sorrow, care, and pain in __**her**__ Hagi's eyes. "Please live." He said taking her right hand with his left._

"_Hagi…" She muttered finally understanding everything._

"_Live on today for tomorrow." He told her, as she turned her head to look at her lap. "You do not need to fight anymore." _

_He let her reclaim her hand, and softly put his left hand on her cheek. He leaned closer towards her, and turned her face to face his own. She wouldn't look him in the eye, but didn't close her eyes. Her eyes started to water and a tear slid down her cheek._

"_I want to live!" She said into his ear, as her cheek was touching his. She came out from being by the side of his face, and closed the distance between them once more. And they kissed, it was soft, and he held her, she felt safe and so happy to be in this precise moment after all that she and him have been through. They came out and Hagi held her close._

Saya moved in her sleep. This particular moment was something she hadn't wanted to remember, not even in her sleep. She had loved Hagi more than anything in this world, and she hadn't realized it until then, and she hated herself for it.

"_Kai, please go. Lead Saya into tomorrow!" Hagi said being some of his final words, as he was clutched to the wall because of Amshel. The balconies were crumbling, and they had to leave soon. _

"_No, Hagi! Hagi!" Saya was desperate, she couldn't let Hagi leave her, not now! 'Why was there never enough time for just 'Us'?!' She had thought desperately._

"_Nankurunaisa. I love you." The balconies crumbled, and Hagi was buried._

_Saya gasped as she watched her long time friend, and loved one, become buried in rubble. 'He can make it out! He made it out of the crumbled cliff at the Zoo, he can make it out now!' she thought. Tears came streaming down her face. "Hagi!" she cried out desperately._

Saya tossed uncomfortably in her sleep. These dreams had taken up time, being played over and over in her head, along with numerous memories she had shared with Hagi. When…


	2. Changes In Her World

**DISCLAIMER**: I Don't own any of the Blood+ Characters or related stuffs. So There.

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Okay, So I'm putting this up because I looked at the first chapter, and realized it is probably the shortest fanfic chapter EVER. So Here…. I'm trying to make it longer. ENJOY!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Saya!" Kai said in astonishment. He was standing in the kitchen of the Omoro and was making breakfast for everyone, although no one in the household was up yet except for him.

"Kai!" Saya ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly. She was happy to be standing in the familiar environment, although she had been sleeping, she had missed everything about this place. Home. That's what this was, it was home.

"What are you doing here Saya?" Kai asked her after getting over his minor shock.

"What do you mean? It's been 30 years hasn't it?" Saya was confused, she had woken up naturally hadn't she? So then why hadn't Kai expected her at any day? "How many years has it been?"

"Saya," Obviously she hadn't realized that it had only been 13 years, how had she woken up so early? "It's been 13 years Saya."

"If It's only been 13 years, then how'd I wake up so naturally, and so early?" She knew he couldn't answer these questions, they were just on her mind.

"I don't know, Saya."

Saya paused for a moment. She didn't feel tired in the slightest. Why was this? She was so confused, but she wasn't going to just say, 'It's too early, so I'll just go back to sleep.' No. She was going to see if this had any affect as to how long she could stay awake for, maybe she'll get to take those 17 years she didn't sleep, and be able to live normally for around 20 years! Maybe she'll get lucky, it could happen.

"How are my, our nieces? How old are you? What's new? How is everybody? What've I missed?" Saya's head flooded with questions. She wanted to know everything, what's the same, what's changed.

Kai laughed. He thought about what he was going to say before replying. "Well a lot's changed, a lot's the same. I'll tell you what you want to know, if you help me make breakfast for everyone," Saya's stomach growled. Kai laughed. "Including you!" he added.

Kai and Saya made breakfast, and they set 6 places.

"Who's coming to breakfast Kai? We set 6 places. I don't remember that many people living here."

"Well, it's you, our nieces, Hitomi and Suki-"

"What beautiful names!" Saya interrupted. "Oh, I'm sorry Kai continue."

"Mao, Julia and David's son Aki, and me." Kai finished.

"Jahana-chan?"

"I'll explain later." 

"Aki? He must be 13 now right? Does he live here?" Saya was so curious about Julia and David-san's son.

"Aki is 13 yes, and he doesn't live here. He just normally stops in here for breakfast in the mornings, and to talk to Suki."

"What about Hitomi?"

"Well-"

"Morning Kai!" Two girls showed up in the archway that leads to the stairs. They both had pitch black hair, but on had it shoulder length, and the other had it long and pulled back into a pony-tail. The one with shoulder length hair had hazel-brown eyes, while the other one had shining blue eyes. They both appeared with tons of unending energy.

"Good morning girls" Kai smiled and gave each of them a hug.

"Kai, who's that?" The girl with the longer hair said pointing at Saya, and Saya assumed that these must be her nieces.

"Girls. This is your blood aunt, Saya." Kai turned to Saya. "Saya, these are your nieces. Hitomi," He gestured to the one who had longer hair, "and Suki." He gestured to the girl with shorter hair.

So these are my nieces. Saya didn't think that she'd actually meet them so soon. They had grown up so well. They looked beautiful.

"_That's_ Saya?" The one named Suki asked.

"Suki!" Hitomi giggled at her sister's rudeness. "_That_ was rude!"

"I'm sorry Saya." Suki bowed her head. Then she looked up at her aunt. " I just thought, well I pictured you to look older. I mean" She blushed. "I just didn't think you'd look like you're only a little older than us."

They all laughed. They're cute, Saya thought.

"Well I'm actually," Saya paused to count in her head. "135 years old." Saya proclaimed, as she watched the jaws of the two females drop. "But my body stop growing when I was 16. And so, I will forever have the appearance of a 16 year old."

The bell over the door, to alert that there were customers, rang. In walked a young boy, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Good morning everyone. There better still be breakfast left!" The boy proclaimed walking into the Omoro.

"Good morning Aki. We haven't started eating yet don't worry."

"Who's that?" Aki said pointing towards Saya. How man times is this going to happen today? Saya wondered.

"This is-"

"I'm Saya. Hitomi and Suki's aunt." She said warmly facing Aki.

"Oh, hi Saya. I'm Aki." He said. "You look a lot like Suki and Hitomi. It's obvious you're related."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Aki is determined to convince everyone that he knows everything." He told Saya.

"Yeah well he's 13 isn't he? That's how most 13 year olds are."

There was a short silence that last about 30 seconds. They heard the gurgle of hungry stomachs and the three woman yelled "LET"S EAT!" together in unison.

There was a small and short fit of laughter but it ended and everyone sat down to eat.

"Where's Mao, Kai?" Aki asked.

"She's probably hasn't gotten back from wherever it was her and Okamura were at." He said with a shrug.

"Oh I thought they would be back by now!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Well they aren't. Don't worry, they'll be back today." Kai paused and looked at Hitomi. "Why are you so concerned? Rin didn't go with them-"

"I know that!" Hitomi blushed. "I just thought he might miss Mao is all-"

Saya had no clue whatsoever about what anyone was talking about. She didn't want to ask Kai in front of them all, but her good excuse not to just walked through the door.

"Sorry we're late Kai, the train got held up because they got a tip that someone had fake tickets and they stopped to check all the passengers. Okamura isn't staying for breakfast he-" Mao stopped mid-sentence before screaming "Saya!" and she ran up and gave Saya an almost unbearable hug.

"Mao."

"What are you doing up?!" Mao's look got cross. "You're supposed to sleep for 30 years not 13!"

Saya didn't expect anything less than this from Mao, but it still started her.

"I have no clue Mao. I just woke up." She paused and then added "Well sit down and eat with us Mao, it's better than when I went to sleep-"

"13 years does give a guy time to improve his cooking Saya." Kai interrupted.

Saya laughed slightly and continued to eat.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kai had finished the dishes and Mao went home. Hitomi, Suki, and Aki had all gone out somewhere to hang around. Saya and Kai were upstairs in what used to be Saya's room, but now belonged to the twins.

"Kai," Saya started. "What exactly have I missed?"

Kai sighed and was trying to recap everything that happened since Saya had slept. "Where do you want me to start?"

Saya thought, what is she most interested in? "I guess start with Hitomi and Suki."

"Okay. Well to start off, I adopted them as my own daughters." Kai went into a long drawn out talk about the important things for each of the girls individually, by every year, and he went into their interests and things that they like to do.

"Wow." Saya paused a moment to take in everything she had just heard. "So then next I guess, how're David and Julia?"

"They're doing fine. They've mostly been raising Aki, but I did a little of that too." Kai smiled proudly. "Julia decided she wanted to be the nurse at the school where Suki, Hitomi, Aki, and Rin all go to, but she's still doing research at home. David took an early retirement so he could be at home, of course he's not one to sit around all day so he always finds something to do."

"That's nice." Saya was just glad that they were doing well. When the thought struck her. "Who's Rin?"

"Ah. I thought you'd ask about him eventually. Rin, is Mao and Atashi Okamura's son. He just turned 12. Hitomi seems to have a crush on him, but she won't admit it."

"Wow. I knew they spent time together but I didn't think that they would get married."

"Yeah none of us did either. He was always completely annoyed with her."

There was a pause and Saya stood up, (they were sitting on the lower bunk bed), and started to head for the door.

"Oh Saya. There's something else." Kai got up and headed for the door, grabbing Saya's hand, and pulling her downstairs.

"What is it Kai?"

"Hold on." Kai dropped Saya's hand and started rummaging through some boxes for something, Saya looked at him curiously. "Ah ha!"

"A picture?" Saya wondered.

"This is the picture album we started when you went to sleep. I have one, Julia and David have one, and Mao has one. We didn't want you to miss out on everything. You don't have to look at it now, but I wanted to show you one picture in particular."

Kai flipped to a page near the end of the book.

"About three years ago, I took the twins to go see the family grave, but when we got to your tomb, we found this." Kai pointed to a picture of a rose, sitting on the floor, with a torn piece of, something, that had '_Saya_' written on it.

"What is my name written on?" Saya's heart began to race. It wasn't paper, what was it that her name was written on?

"It was a on a piece of bandage." Kai turned the page, and Saya saw a piece of very familiar bandage with her name written on it.

"… Hagi …" Saya whispered with her eyes wide.

"We think so." Kai said. "Saya, you're awake now. He'll come find you anytime now, probably in the next few of days."

Saya couldn't believe it. Was Hagi really _alive_? Was he really going to come for her? What would happen then? She couldn't believe it.

Kai stood up. "How about a hair cut?"

Saya looked up at him and got a more pleasant expression on her face. She nodded and walked toward the door. She turned toward Kai. "Just my bangs. I want to have longer hair for a little while." She grabbed a chair and walked out the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

First, Thank you for you're kind words. They're encouraging.

Second, There is some fact about the rose given to Saya by Hagi. If you go to http://en. look at the last date on the **TIMELINE, **will say something about the rose.

Third, I did do a little research on the names for the new characters. I felt like putting some effort into it.

Fourth, YAY! It's longer. I couldn't stop typing this time!

Lastly, sadly school will be starting this week, so I might not get as much time to update after a little bit. Don't worry though. I'll **MAKE **time to write, I don't know if I'll update, but It will be written so you might get more at once. I'm trying to write a book, but my friend is supposed to do chapter two on that, and I haven't seen, or heard of it in a month so I don't know if that's going to get in the way much or not.

Signed,

Jiru Oruden


	3. Changes In Her World part 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I Don't own any of the Blood+ characters and related stuffs. So there.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **You like me! You actually like me! I feel special. Well anyway, this one's longer. I'm starting going to put in a little romance between the twins and the boys, just cause there has to be something there, and Saya's still waiting for Hagi. Hope you like it! ENJOY!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Voila!" Kai said as he handed Saya a mirror.

"It looks great Kai." Saya had just gotten her bangs cut, and her hair trimmed. It looked just like it used to, in the 19th century. "Thanks Kai."

"Anytime." Kai paused and let Saya examine herself a little more. "So, do you want me to take you around the city? Not much has changed, but if you want to I will."

"Not really." Saya looked at Kai for a minute. "How old are you now anyway?"

Kai hadn't really expected this question, especially so suddenly. "I'm 31 years old now."

Wow. Kai was in his 30's, and Saya still looked like a 16 year old. It didn't seem fair, but then again he's human, and he's going to age.

"So," Saya didn't want to think about age and all of that now. "Where is my new room going to be?"

Kai hadn't thought about Saya's room. She did need someplace to sleep, she had promised the girls that when they turned 14 they'd each have their own rooms, thinking he'd give one of them Riku's old room. The attic, and the basement, that's what was left.

"Well," Kai didn't think she'd mind it much to have to sleep in the attic or the basement. "There's the attic, and the basement-"

"What about dad's old room?"

"I'm sleeping in it." He had moved into George's old room, being the new head of the household. '_Duh Kai'_ he thought, _'Saya can have your old room'. _Well didn't Kai feel stupid.

"Oh! You can have my old room."

"Umm, okay," Saya wasn't sure she liked Kai's room that much. It was a fairly good sized room, but the way he had had it decorated…

Kai laughed, had it been the basement or the attic she'd have been excited. But not his old room. "Don't worry Saya. When we made your room into Hitomi and Suki's room, we kept all of your stuff in the attic. I moved all my stuff into dad's room, so my old room's completely empty. We'll just move your stuff into it."

"Oh okay."

So for the rest of the day, Kai and Saya were moving all of her stuff into Kai's old bedroom, which was now Saya's. By the time they were done, they were both exhausted, and the twins and Aki had come back and were sitting in chairs watching the television.

Hitomi came running up the stairs and looked into Saya's new bedroom. Kai and Saya were laying back on the bed, with their legs over the edge, resting.

"Kai!" Hitomi yelled, making Kai jump up in surprise. Hitomi giggled and continued, "When's dinner going to be Kai?"

"Dinner?" Oh shit. Kai forgot about dinner, he had gotten caught up in helping Saya with her room. Just then Aki and Suki came bounding up the stairs.

"What's for dinner, Kai? We're hungry." Suki said smiling.

"Who said Aki was-"

"Suki invited me." Aki said smiling.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, just like Suki to invite Aki to dinner. "Why don't we just invite everyone to dinner, Kai? I mean Mao is in town again, and we haven't seen Aki's parents in a while. Saya's back I'm sure they'd love to see her again-"

"I loved to see them again!" Saya interrupted, then she remembered something,

_Rin, is Mao and Atashi Okamura's son. He just turned 12. Hitomi seems to have a crush on him, but she won't admit it."_

"And I'd love to meet, Rin right?" Saya added.

Hitomi blushed. "Yeah, his name's Rin." Suki and Aki started giggling.

"What are you two giggling about!" Hitomi yelled turning around, and turning 3 shades of red. Hitomi chased them down the stairs, and as Kai started to here things bumping around, he decided to follow them and tell them to knock it off.

"Saya, do you want me to call the others or do you want to do it yourself?" He asked her.

"I'll do it. You go take care of them." Saya said while she got up and searched for her cell phone.

"Okay." And Kai rushed down the stairs to start yelling at them for roughhousing.

Saya dialed the number for Julia and David, and listened to the phone ring three times before someone answered.

"Hello, this is Julia."

"Julia!"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"Saya?"

"Hi."

"Saya! What are you doing awake?"

"I don't know, but I am. Kai's inviting everyone over for dinner since I woke up and everyone's in town."

"Oh that's great what time should we be over?" Julia paused. "And is Aki over there?"

Saya giggled a little. "Aki's here. But I have no idea when you should be here, Kai has been helping me get situated into a room all day, and he completely forgot about dinner."

"He's been doing that a lot lately. Well we'll pick up something on the way."

"That would be great Julia! Tell David-san I said hi and I'll see him soon."

"I will. Goodbye."

"Bye." And Saya hung up the phone. Okay, next to call Mao, wait. I don't have her number.

Saya climbed downstairs, figuring it was safe since it was quiet. "Kai! I don't have-"

"Hi Saya." Mao said from the counter.

Well that solves that problem.

"What don't you have Saya?"

"Nothing, never mind it Kai." She said walking over to sit down next to Mao.

"How was your first day being awake again, Saya?" Mao asked her.

"Long and exhausting." Saya replied truthfully. She never wanted to put that much furniture in an empty room again.

Mao laughed. "I didn't expect much less."

"Where'd the twins go?"

"Outside." Mao said pointing toward the door.

Saya started walking towards the door, and Hitomi walked inside.

"Saya!" Hitomi said seeing her. She ran up to her, grabbed her hand and started pulling her outside. "I want you to meet Rin!" She said smiling widely.

"Okay." Saya said laughing a little.

As they walked outside there were three kids sitting in chairs talking. Suki, Aki, and Saya supposed, Rin. Rin had medium brown hair, and it was cut normal for a boy. He looked like a normal boy.

"Saya, this is Rin." Hitomi said gesturing towards the boy. "Rin this is mine and Suki's aunt, Saya."

"Hi Rin." Saya said trying to be friendly.

"Hi Saya." Rin said looking up at her with deep blue eyes.

A van pulled up by the curb. Two figures stepped out, one looked like an older version of Julia, and one looked like an older version of David.

"Julia!" Saya said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"Saya, it's nice to see you again." Julia smiled. "We brought some okonomiyaki."

"Great! I'm hungry." Suki said standing up. She walked over to the van and picked up a stack of okonomiyaki and brought them inside to show Kai and Mao, Aki close behind her.

"Hi David." Saya said walking over to an older looking David.

"Hello Saya, it's nice to see you." David said holding his hand out for Saya to shake.

David, Rin, and Hitomi went inside, and Saya turned to go inside, but turned to Julia.

"Where's Lewis?" Saya asked.

"Lewis," Julia paused turning toward Saya. "Lewis, Lewis died." She said.

"How?" Saya said with a slight depressed expression on her face.

"He had clogged arteries. He refused to eat less and died of a heart attack."

"That's too bad." Saya said looking at the ground, the sun setting in the background.

"He kept saying, 'Well if I'm going to die, at least I'll die fat and happy instead of dieting and miserable'." Julia told Saya.

Saya's expression lightened a little and she looked at Julia. "That sounds just like Lewis."

They both walked inside, after Saya's stomach protested for food. Everyone was talking and eating ravenously, including Saya. After everyone was done eating, they talked a little, and then started to say goodbye and leave.

"Mao," Hitomi approached her. "Would Rin be able to spend the night?"

Hitomi watched Mao, completely aware that her and Rin's faces were turning different shades of red.

Mao was amused. "Sure, as long as Kai says it's okay."

Hitomi and Rin took off at amazing speed in the direction Kai was standing. Kai was currently saying goodbye to Julia, David and Aki, when they got there.

"Kai," Hitomi started. "Can Rin stay the-"

"Sure, but he's staying in the guest room."

"Thank's Kai!" Hitomi said grabbing Rin's hand and running upstairs.

"Hey that's not fair! If Rin can spend the night then can Aki spend the night?!" Suki protested glaring at Kai.

"You never asked in the first place." Kai said matter-of-factly. "But sure, he can stay in the guest room with Rin." Suki's face lightened enough to make her look like she was glowing. "But only if it's okay with Julia and David." Kai said looking at them.

"It's fine with me. He comes over for meals anyway." Julia said and turned toward David. "Is it okay with you?"

"It's fine with me." He said.

"Great!" Suki said grabbing Aki's hand and running upstairs.

Mao, Julia, and David left, and Kai and Saya cleaned up the downstairs.

"I'm tired Kai, I'm going to head up to bed." Saya said as she headed for the stairs.

"Okay Saya I'll see you tomorrow." Kai replied cleaning up the last parts of the kitchen.

Saya reached her room, undressed and put on pajamas. She walked over and opened the window to cool down the room a little. She leaned on the windowsill, her hands folded and her head resting on them, leaning out.

"Where are you Hagi? When will you come find me?" She said to the night air and the rooftops. She walked away and climbed into bed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank You** everyone who's been reading, and for the kind reviews.

I'm probably not going to start off the next chapter where I left off, I'm thinking about back tracking a little bit and following the Hitomi, Suki, Aki, and Rin's evening. Well I guess we'll see. I'm starting School in two days, but I won't be all that busy the first week so I'll try to Update.

Signed,

Jiru Oruden


	4. He Comes X Spin The Bottle

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Blood+ or related stuffs. So there.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Okay so I'm not starting it off the way I wanted to, I'm not really in that kind of a mood to start a chapter out that way, but I'll put it in later. ENJOY!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She crawled into her comfy bed in her spaces room, quickly drifting to sleep after a long day of not killing chiroptera, but arranging furniture. The only thing that was on her mind was sleeping.

She had left to window open because it was a warm night, and the cool air felt good coming from the window, the curtains were fluttering in the breeze. Sleep claimed her almost instantly.

The night was still, noises of people outside died down hours ago. Saya was asleep, safe and sound in her bed. Dreaming, of most likely Hagi, or not dreaming at all.

She looked so peaceful in her bed, undisturbed by anything or anyone. The entire household was asleep, and it was dark. The little chattering of teens died down long ago, and the footsteps to proper rooms took place hours ago.

Saya looked so beautiful in her sleep, her now long black hair was scattered all over the covers, and over her face. Only god knows how Hagi had resisted her for so long, without even giving her a real kiss. How could he stand it? He must have had just thought it was a reward to just be in her company, considering he should have been dead. That was it…

Walking over to her, just to look at her beautiful sleeping form, where a few strands of hair covered her face. _'I can't wake her'_ he thought staring down at her. _'I'll just move the strands away from her face' _he thought as he moved his un-bandaged hand to move away those few strands.

"Hagi…" her mouth whispered his name to the night. How is it, it sounded to sweet now? He didn't care. He sat down on his knees to wait there, to usher her away the moment she woke up. Hagi had come for her, and he she couldn't leave him again, he wouldn't let her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Kai's letting GUYS spend the night. Not just one, but TWO! For the first time! How cool is he?'_ thought the 13 year old girl, Suki, as she ran up the stairs to the guest room.

"Umm, Suki?" Aki started nervously.

"What?" She asked as she turned her head toward him, still running up the stairs.

"Well, I don't have any clothes for tomorrow." Aki said nervously.

Suki thought for a moment. "Well, I think we have that one pair of clothes of yours from the time it rained and your mom had to bring over another pair of clothes for you…" she said.

"Oh. Good." He said, more to himself than to Suki.

They reached the poorly decorated guest room, where Hitomi and Rin were currently trying to set up a T.V and VCR.

"What are you guys doing?" Suki said walking in.

"Trying to set this shit up so we can watch a movie." Hitomi replied rather frustrated.

"Hitomi!" Suki cried out, at the sound of the swear word. They were 13, but they didn't swear much and weren't entirely sure what to do when they heard one.

"Oh shut it. It's not like you haven't heard it before." Hitmomi replied as she struggled to connect some wires together. "Besides… normal teenagers… say them… all the… time." She added, half focusing on what she was saying, half focusing on what she was desperately trying to do.

Suki, was obviously offended, as she gasped and her face got cross, but she let it go because her sister had always been blunt, and because her sister did have a point.

Suki walked slowly up to her sister and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Hitomi said turning around, she was obviously quite annoyed.

"Move." Suki said.

"_Excuse_ me?" Hitomi replied slightly taken aback, but mostly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry. _Please_ move." Suki replied, starting to get annoyed with her sisters stubbornness.

"Why?"

Suki took a deep breath. "WHY DO YOU THINK?! I'M GOING TO FIX THE TV AND VCR FOR YOU STUPID!" Yeah, she was kind of annoyed now.

Hitomi's mouth dropped open at her sister. _She_ was supposed to be the one to freak out over stupid stuff, not her.

"Errmm, okay…" Hitomi said slowly backing away to avoid the steam coming out of her sister's ears.

"Thank you." Suki said being completely back to normal. Hitomi just decided to back into the corner with two mice that were shivering with fear. Oh wait, that was Aki and Rin.

Suki immediately started setting up the TV and VCR. Withing two minutes she had them both set up perfectly, and with another four minutes the VCR was programmed along with the TV remote.

"How the hell…?" A stunned Aki and Rin muttered from the dark little corner.

"Umm…" Suki scratched the back of her neck. "I'm just good with electronics and stuff…"

"No shit…" Aki replied.

"So… What movie were you guys gonna watch? I'd love to just sit down and watch a movie!" Suki said ignoring Aki's comment, yet blushing.

"Well… we couldn't really decide." Hitomi said coming slightly out of the corner.

"What were you deciding between?"

"The Hill's Have Eyes," Rin started,

"50 First Dates," Hitomi said.

"And Indiana Jones." They finished together. (I Do NOT Own The Hill's Have Eyes, Indiana Jones, or 50 First Dates, and related stuffs)

"Do you guys practice that?" Aki asked.

"No!" Hitomi and Rin said at the same time, shaking their heads and waving their hands, with each of them turning a nice shade of pink.

"That's SOO Cute!" Suki said at the sight of them. Well it was cute, to see the two of them blushing like that.

"Back to movies," Aki started, changing the subject, since he didn't want to embarrass his friend anymore, well for now anyway. "I'm in the mood for The Hill's Have Eyes, but I'd settle for Indiana Jones."

"How about we vote?" Suki suggested. (About 45 minutes has gone by, by now just to let you readers know ;')

"There's four of us though. What if we tie?" Rin said.

Suki thought for a moment. What if they did tie? "We could get another opinion."

"From who? Kai? He won't even watch it so that wouldn't matter." Aki put in.

"Hey you know Suki? I know this is random but we should call Lulu sometime. We haven't seen her in a while and-" Hitomi started.

"Lulu! That's perfect, let's give Lulu a call! I'm sure she'd love to watch a movie with us!" Suki cried out.

"Oh my god that's perfect!" Hitomi exclaimed. She loved having a smart sister.

"Who who?" Rin said from the corner.

"Lulu." Hitomi said. "Lulu is are friend, she's really cool I think you'll like her."

"Okay…" Rin said.

Suki went and picked up the phone and dialed Lulu's Cell. Since she was normally out all night, they decided to get her a cell pone so they could reach her.

"What are you doing up this late?" Lulu's joking voice came from the other end.

"Lulu! Okay so Hitomi and I are going to watch a movie with the boys we told you about, they're spending the night, and we wanted to know if you wanted to watch with us." Suki said.

"I'd love to! Do you guys have enough blood packs?" Lulu replied.

"Don't we always?" Suki said, she could hear wind brushing past on the other line, so Lulu must be on her way already. "We're in the guest room, so that window will be open." Suki added.

"Oh okay, see you soon!" An excited Lulu said and hanging up the phone.

"Hitomi," Suki said hanging up and turning to her sister. "Go get some of Lulu's , errr, juice packs." She said with a wink.

Hitomi looked absolutely excited and hopped up to go get some. They would explain Lulu to the guys after they got to know her…

Suki went to open the window as Hitomi raced down the stair to get the "juice packs" for Lulu.

"She needs special juice packs?" Rin asked. "Is she diabetic?"

"Something like that…" Suki replied with a grin on her face.

She walked away to pick up the movies when just then, no one other than Lulu crawled into the window.

"Suki!" she cried.

"Lulu!" she ran over and gave her a hug. Then she turned to the boys. "Lulu, this is Rin." She said gesturing to Rin.

"Hi Lulu." Rin said.

"Hi Rin! Hitomi's told me LOADS about you!" Rin blushed at this. Lulu was excited to finally meet the boy Hitomi thought she was in love with. Lulu was the only person that Hitomi ever admitted anything to. She never figured why, considering she didn't think she was built to be able to keep secrets.

"So what're we watching?" Lulu said grabbing a "juice pack" from Hitomi and giving her a hug.

"Well we need help deciding on one cause we all disagree." Aki said.

"The movies are The Hill's Have Eyes, 50 First Dates, or Indiana Jones."

So Lulu voted 50 First Dates, Hitomi and Suki voted The Hill's Have Eyes, Rin voted Indiana Jones, and Aki voted 50 First Dates. They finally came to a movie decision by process of elimination and democracy. The Hill's Have Eyes won. They all sat down to watch, and as the movie progressed, the twins, cuddled into their guys, who are 'friends'. Lulu hid her eyes und her hood if she ever got scared.

The movie ended and they were all still jumpy.

"Erm you guys want to play a game to settle out nerves?" Hitomi suggested.

"Uh sure, I'm up for it." Aki said, and they all agreed. "This time came we boys decide since you girls overruled us with the movie?" Aki tried, the girls crossed their arms and sighed but agreed. The boy huddled in the corner and started whispering about what game they wanted to play.

"Uh Suki, I'm gonna get going. Wandering around the city at night calms my nerves, I'll see you two later okay?" Lulu said.

The girls whined about Lulu leaving, making the boy look up, but they said goodbye, and each gave her a hug, and she left.

"You boys done deciding yet?" Suki said impatiently.

Rin turned around to face them. "We've decided, we want you girls to play spin the bottle." This put a surprised look on the girls' faces. But they all sat down in a circle, with a coke bottle in the center.

"Rin, you decide who spins first." Suki declared.

Rin looked slightly nervous, but then handed the bottle to Hitomi, and said "You go first."

Hitomi spun the bottle after hesitating a little, and then they watched it spin. It seemed to keep spinning forever until, it started to slow down, slower and slower it got. Then, it stopped.

Hitomi blushed, and she leaned forward a little. Rin was leaning forward too. They were so close when Lulu's voice and body jumped through the window.

"Girls!" She cried.

"What is it?" Hitomi and Suki jumped up.

"I saw the silhouette of a guy in Saya's room, I couldn't see who he was but he was leaning over her!" Lulu cried drastically.

"What?!" The twins cried.

"We should get Kai!" Suki suggested. Rin was still sitting on the floor, and he had a sort of disappointed look on his face.

"Okay, I'm going to wait outside to see what's going on." Lulu said climbing back out the window.

"Suki, You and Aki go get Kai. Rin and I will get supplies encase we need to defend ourselves." Hitomi said pulling Rin up and taking his hand to head down the stairs.

"Okay!" Suki replied, grabbing Aki's hand in turn and running toward Kai's bedroom.

Hitomi and Rin started downstairs, and got to the kitchen where Kai kept his gun. Rin started to grab other things for the others to defend themselves with. Hitomi came forward holding Kai's gun in one hand, and Saya's sword in the other hand.

"Where'd the sword come from?" Rin asked curiously.

"It's a family thing…" Hitomi replied.

Rin looked at Hitomi's determined face, how pretty she was whatever mood she's in. He walked to the counter, dropped the 'weapons' and walked back over to Hitomi, and took the sword from her.

"What are you doing!?" Hitomi asked desperately, but in one quick motion, he set the sword on the table next to him, grabbed Hitomi's hand, and kissed her, softly and tenderly, with a little tongue.

When they came out of the kiss Hitomi was a little dazed "Oh… that's what you were doing…" she said.

After a few moments she regained herself, picked up the sword and turned for the stairs, which she walked up two at a time. Rin was alone now, and he went toward the pile he had had, but before he picked them up, he pulled his arm in with his fist closed in that weird motion, and said "Yes!" to himself.

Kai burst into Saya's room the moment he had gotten his gun. He turned on the lights and pointed his gun in the general direction of the perpetrator.

"Alright now…!" he said pausing. He lowered his gun taking a step into the room.

"What are you doing!? Get him!" Hitomi squealed. Saya, was slowly opening her eyes.

The tall man with black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing a nice suit, was standing there, quietly and patiently, facing them. He didn't even raise his hands!

"H.. H, Hagi?" escaped Kai's mouth. Saya's eyes shot open. She looked at the man standing in front of her bed.

Saya's eyes were wide, staring at him. Is it him?

"Saya…" He said turning towards her, arms outstretched.

"H, h, Hagi!" she squealed resembling a school girl squealing at the fact the cute guy just asked her out. She threw the covers off her and jumped up and hugged the man.

"What's going on?" Hitomi asked.

Kai pushed everyone out of the doorway and into the hall. Before he closed the door, he stuck his face inside and said, "Saya, don't be gone long enough that you miss everything."

Saya looked over Hagi's shoulder, "I won't." she said.

Kai closed the door and told everyone he'd explain in the morning. He needed to leave them alone for now.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry It took So Long. School started, and I had HOMEWORK already so rawrawrawr.

OMG Thank you whoever it was that posted the comment about Lulu. I COMPLETELY forgot about her until then. So I worked her into this chapter and I'm sure I'll work her into more chapters.

I know it was a little bit boring with the tweens and all, so I skipped the details of parts of it and gave you the basics.

So I'll try to update again ASAP but I'll be gone all weekend and then school again Monday. RAWR. Okay, well till next time.

Signed,

Jiru Oruden.


End file.
